


Chopsticks and Moonlight

by dexf



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexf/pseuds/dexf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Bobby's eighteenth birthday party, Jean and Scott discover their common attraction, and a love affair is born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chopsticks and Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> All recognizable characters and settings belong to Marvel; I am using them without permission but mean no harm and am making no profit. The plot and original characters, however belong to me. Any and all feedback is appreciated at dexf@sympatico.ca. Redistribution of this tale for profit is illegal. Please do not archive this story without contacting me first to obtain my permission. This story contains graphic depictions of sex which may not be suitable for younger readers. If you are offended by such material, please do not continue.
> 
> This story was first published on Outside The Lines (OTL) in 2001.
> 
> Note: The story takes place circa- Uncanny X-Men #34 or so. I have taken certain liberties with the material to better suit the story.

“A surprise party— in Greenwich Village! How lucky can a guy be?!” Bobby exclaimed, throwing his arms wide to indicate the table. They laughed, shouting out best wishes and happy birthdays to him. Jean leaned back in her chair, enjoying the return of the comradery which had been the trademark of their earlier years. Yet, as they moved further away from the first day they met, they seemed to be moving away from each other.

Warren had been spending more and more time at his company, taking control and learning the business which his father had left him. Hank was planning to make the jump into private research any day, and Bobby was, like herself, preparing for college. And then there was Scott... Jean let her mind drift, watching him at his seat. Scott had taken the day to day running of both the school and the team over from Xavier, while the Professor attended to his own affairs and concerns. As they all were branching out from the school and the team, Scott seemed to be spiraling inward. Jean had caught his looks at the others briefly, happy for their achievements, yet something in him worried and tense. Jean pushed away the thoughts and turned her mind back to the dinner.

“Head’s up, group! Warren’s here! And look at the gal he brought with him!” Hank exclaimed as Warren came through the door with a beautiful black-haired guy on his arm. Warren sketched a slight bow as he introduced her.

“Hi, crew. I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, Candy Southern.” He said. She smiled shyly as she was greeted by the group.

“I’m very glad to meet all of you.” Candy said good-naturedly. Jean smiled warmly at her, but could see Candy’s gaze grow hard as Warren hugged her. This one has an idea of what Warren’s thinking, Jean thought, her face neutral and non-threatening. Candy sat next to Warren, a possessive hand on his arm. Hank traded a meaningful look with her, and she smiled back at him.

{{Hank, I don’t think she likes me.}}

{{Madam, if I was a woman at this table, I don’t think I’d like you much either.}} Hank jibed, laughter in his thoughts. Jean had reached the end of her final growth, her body shedding the last remnants of the child’s body. She knew the looks that she got in the halls of Metro University, and the attention she had at parties and in class. Her few brief relationships were all with popular, attractive men, men that her friends gushed over. Men like Warren. So, why did she feel so empty these days, like something important was missing from her. Her thoughts were interrupted as the food arrived, platters of Chinese food and bottles of wine care of Warren’s money and connections. She tried to put her attention back on the conversations, to share a happiness that didn’t touch her.

Scott looked over at Jean, seeing a look of sadness flicker briefly in her face, and hidden as quick as it had began. He was surprised, shocked to see Jean unhappy, considering the stories she had told them of her times in the new school. She seemed happy and excited every time she mentioned it, Scott having to bury his own feelings deeply to avoid allowing his fear of her loss on his face. He felt uncomfortable here, in the restaurant, unsure of himself. He studied the others as they began to eat, watching them pick at the food hungrily, joking and laughing. He looked back to see Jean looking at him and turned his attention back to his plate, embarrassed. Scott swallowed a few sips of wine, trying to cover his discomfort, and avoid shaming his friends by making a bigger fool of himself here.

Jean watched Scott staring at the others, wondering what he was doing. He seemed to be transfixed by their actions. He looked up at her and immediately looked away to his plate. A shaft of hurt cut through Jean, wondering why Scott refused to look at her. Then Scott picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. As Jean watched him deftly use the utensils, the reasons suddenly came to her. Scott had never used chopsticks before tonight. He must have watched the others use them and imitated their actions precisely. Jean was amazed how skillfully his ate with them, like he had spent his life eating like this. Scott looked up at her again, and this time she could his gaze, locking eyes with him.

Scott froze, a morsel of food halfway to his mouth. He had snuck a look at Jean only to find himself locked within the depths of her jade eyes. Oh my god, he thought. Are those eyes for real? Of course they are. Shut up, Scott! He tried to clear his head but was transfixed by her beauty. The upswept red hair, the long luxurious lashes, the ruby—

“Scott? Your food is getting cold.” Vera offered helpfully. Scott looked blankly at her for a moment and then remembered the piece of beef on his chopstick.

“Oh, right!” He muttered, sipping his wine to try and cover the embarrassment.  
“Man, Scotty, you need to relax a little. The worries of the world can wait one night.” Bobby said jovially, a few glasses of wine making him exceptionally good humoured.

“Sorry, Bobby. It’s... You’re right. Pressures with the school and such.” Scott recovered. Jean watched him, eyes unreadable as she felt Scott’s hesitation and the tightly sealed emotions. This evening, she would watch him with very different eyes indeed.

***

“Scott, are you sure you won’t come with us?” Hank said, an arm around Vera. Scott shook his head and turned to leave. During the dinner, he had snuck surreptitious looks at Jean only to find her meeting his gaze every time. He was convinced that he had offended her, and wanted to get away so not to ruin anymore of her evening.

“Sorry Hank. I have to get up early in the morning. I should really get some sleep.” Scott lied easily.

“Scott, just come for an hour or so.” Bobby said, his good mood not to be daunted. Scott smiled at him.

“Bobby, be careful tonight. I might just have an early morning workout for you.” Scott joked. Bobby pantomimed retching motions, laughing and smirking. Scott gave a quick wave and started down the steps. The doors opened and Warren, Candy and Jean stepped out onto the landing. Scott paused at the bottom of the steps, trying to decide whether to make a break for it or say goodbye to Warren like he should. Etiquette won over fear, and Scott climbed back up the steps to say goodbye.

“— best dance floor in the city.” Warren was saying about the club he had selected for them. Scott shook his hand and informed him of his need to leave.

“Geez, Scott. Things can go slack for a night. Come on and have some fun with us!”

“Sorry Warren. I really can’t. Look, have a good time and keep an eye on Bobby, okay.?” Warren nodded, knowing the look on Scott’s face meant that he had made up his mind. Scott said quick goodbyes to both Jean and Candy, and started back down the steps.

Jean was shocked at him. She watched him avoid her eyes all night, tension radiating form him like a beacon. And now, just when she thought that she knew what he felt, he was taking off home without more then a curt goodbye. Anger and fear poured through her, and she was about to let him leave when she caught the briefest glance of his towards the group of them, and the feelings of pain which were just bare for a split second. Her soul twisted as she touched the emotion.

“Well, to hell with this.” Jean muttered. Warren turned to her.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, Warren dear. Look, I’m not feeling so well myself. I might just head back to the mansion with Scott. I think I want some peace.” Jean said, raising a hand to her brow.

“Jean, are you sure you won’t come with us?” Candy said, Jean feeling the relief and jealousy pouring off her. Cow, she thought, while smiling sweetly.

“No, but thank you for asking, Candy. I’ll just catch up with Scott.” Jean said a hasty goodbye, kissing each of them briefly before heading after Scott. Warren, Hank and Bobby watched her go, Warren the first to comment.

“Do you think she left because of Scott?” He said quietly. Hank and Bobby traded glances.

“Nah!” They said simultaneously, and headed off to the waiting limousine.

***

“Scott!” Scott nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Jean’s call. He turned, unbelieving that she was headed his way. He stopped dumbfounded as she trotted up to him.

“I thought I had missed you.”

“Why aren’t you with the others?” Scott said.

“I really don’t like Warren’s clubs and don’t really feel like being around people tonight.” Jean said.

“Oh, uh... I can leave if you like.”

“I said people, Scott. Not friends.” She linked her arm in his, smiling brightly. He smiled shyly back, unsure of what was happening. They walked for a few minutes aimlessly before Jean broke the silence.

“You know,” She said brightly, like the idea was just occurring to her. “ I think I’d like to stroll through Central Park.”

“Is that such a good idea?”

“I’m not worried about muggers.”

“Good point. Anything in particular you’d like to do there?”

“Walk. Talk. Who knows what else?” Jean said gaily, yet in her mind a definite picture was forming. Walk, talk, and find out if what she was feeling was what she thought she was. And, more importantly, if Scott was feeling what she felt he was. Who knows what else indeed?

***

Scott fumbled with his keys, mind awash with the events of the night. He had told Jean how he felt, and she had responded, not with the disgust he had expected, but echoed his own words. Even now, as she stood beside him, he could not fully except what was happening. The keys slipped from his hands and he cursed, stooping to get them.

“Allow me, Scott.” Jean said, using her telekinesis to draw back the locks. She smiled at Scott as he opened the door. “ What do you say we live all this and go into a life of crime as cat burglars?” She joked. Scott smiled and relocked the doors.

“Maybe. Do I drive the getaway car?”

“Sure, but we’d have to get something faster then the Professor’s old Buick.” They both laughed, comfortable together in the mansion. Scott followed Jean up the stairs, pausing at the top.

“Jean, I just want to say that you don’t have to worry about hurting my feelings. If you really aren’t interested—” Jean put two fingers to his lips to silence him.

“Hush, my darling. Accept that someone else can be attracted to you. Some things are best left unanalyzed.” She said. Jean had been shocked at the walk in the park, finding out more about Scott Summers in a few hours then she had in the years she had known him. And, she now understood a little more about what made him tick. An intensely shy man, a private man, and a man afraid to be hurt by loving others. Oh Scott, she thought, I wish I could convince that I do love you. Jean smiled. It was the first time she had thought of things that way. Love.

Scott looked back, seeing Jean smiling at him and wondering for the millionth time when he’d wake up and all of this would prove to be another hopeless dream. She hadn’t laughed at his fumbling attempts to explain his feelings in the park, and had responded to his emotions with her own. He still couldn’t believe it yet. She wandered up to him, waiting in the hall. They held a silent tableau for a long moment, before saying anything.

“Look, I had a really nice time.” Scott said, knowing how lame and false it sounded as it left his mouth.

“I did too.”

“I’d like to go out again.”

“You mean like a date?”

“Well, not exactly... well, gosh, I...”

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” Jean said, kicking of her heels and curling her toes in the carpet. Scott followed her moves, amazed by the feline qualities of it. Jean caught a fragment of a thought from him and coloured slightly. Scott had more imagination then she thought. Her breathing quickened slightly, and she felt a flush come to her face and neck. Scott was standing at the door of his room, very handsome and ethereal in the soft light. He took off his shoes and opened his door.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Jean asked. Scott turned back, surprised.

“I don’t think so...”

“Isn’t it customary for a kiss at the end of a first date.” Jean fought to keep from smiling as she saw Scott go white, his hand clenching the doorknob.

“Well... if you want to. I mean, I wouldn’t mind. I’d like it, I think and—” Jean leaned over and silenced him with a soft kiss, just touching the lips. When they connected, a strange warmth rushed through Jean, her limbs going liquid. She drew back slightly and looked at Scott’s face, suddenly emboldened by the strength and desire she saw in him. In seconds, she had made her decision, not caring what wrong could come of it, and hoping that the right would validate it. Her desire choked her voice, and her mind screamed a thousands things at once.

“Oh, to hell with it!” She said, and eased into his embrace.

Scott felt her flow into his arms, disbelieving his own senses. In a thousand dreams, born from the depths of a thousand nights, Jean had done this for him. But this was real, tangible and immediate. Her head tilted up towards him, ruby lips forming a smile. Scott fought down the urge to panic, and held her lightly, afraid to risk hurting her. One of her hands traced the line of his cheek, running slowly along the underside of his jaw. She reversed the direction, grazing the tips of her fingers along his throat, finally resting her hand on the base of his neck.

“You’re much taller, this close.”

“Sorry.” Scott muttered. Jean laughed, a husky edge to her voice.

Scott found himself caught in the intensity of her green eyes, their colour the same is bright jade, their depths fathomless. He looked wondrously at her face, marvelling at its exquisitely shaped features and surprising strength. Tentatively, he brought up his hand, brushing it gently along her cheek, glorying in the softness of it. With slow and meticulous care, he traced the lines of her features. The rise of her jaw, the soft curve of her forehead, and the gentle slopes of her nose. He softly caressed her features, like a sightless man trying to memorize her face in his mind.

Jean took his hand in hers, holding it against her lips and kissing the back. She stroked the ridges of his hands, surprised by the strength in them. His entire body was radiating tension, nervous and anxious at the same time. She could feel the fear and anxiety which had flooded his mind, sending out waves of almost palatable psychic signals. Jean smiled directly into his eyes, obscured behind his glasses and linked her mind with his. Scott gasped as he felt the link establish, feeling all of the sensations that Jean was feeling, simultaneously with his own feelings. Stunned, he ran his hand lightly up the delineation of her spine, feeling the shiver which travelled through Jean’s body as if it was his own.

“It’s called a mind link. The Professor just taught it to me recently.” Jean said, marvelling at the uncommon expression of joy which suffused Scott’s face.

“I doubt this was the application that he planned it for.”

“Why Slim, I believe you just made a joke.” Scott turned red, an embarrassed smile at the corners of his mouth.

“I do that sometimes.” He mumbled.

“Not often enough. Come here.” Said Jean, and pulled him from the doorway. “ I think I’d like to avoid making this public.”

“Uh, sure...” Scott eased his door shut, his mind awhirl with the events of the night. He turned to face Jean as she telekinetically shut off the lights. Only the soft lights of the grounds filtering in through Scott’s windows provided any sort of illumination. Jean slipped her shirt up over her head, Scott feeling the silk travel softly over her body, caressing her skin like thousands of tiny wings. She tossed the garment into the corner, walking slowly up to Scott. Her hand brushed along his cheek, fingers lingering on his lips. Suddenly the dual sensations stopped, their absence like a wall slammed between the two of them.

“Damn! I can only hold the link when I’m concentrating.”

“Is something distracting you?” Scott said, a small smile on his face.

“Something like that...” Jean said throatily as her lips met his. Their passion engorged lips fused, heat travelling between them like a conduit. Scott’s arms drew up against Jean’s almost bare back, softly stroking her. She arched like a cat under his hands, moaning into him. Jean pulled back from his mouth, trailing kisses along his face and neck. She nipped the base of his neck as he lost himself in the sensations. Jean’s kisses grew hotter, more insistent as she felt her own desire sweep through her body. Her hands roved over his body, taunt with tension and passion. Jean pulled off his sweater, careful not to dislodge his glasses as she did so. In the dim light, his body shone with a strange luminosity. Jean pressed her cheek to his chest, feeling the heat emanating off him. She kissed the cleft between his pectoral muscles, smiling at the nervous twitches coming from the muscles. Jean trailed her tongue along the lines of his chest, capturing a nipple in her mouth. Scott gasped as she nipped at the tiny bud, her perfect white teeth in stark contrast with the reddened nipple. The nub rose with his arousal under her caresses, and Jean allowed herself to drift in the dual pleasures of their physical and mental excitement. She ran a hand down his nearly hairless body, resting it on his stomach, taut with excitement and fear.

“Scott.” She whispered, the words barely more then breath against his skin.

“Yes?” Scott sounded suddenly worried, frightened that he may have committed some mistake, some indiscretion which would drive her from him.

“I think... I think I love you.” The words hung in the air, the echoes of it filling the silence around them. For a long moment, they held the eery tableau, moonlight casting their twinned forms in silver.

“So what am I so afraid of?”

“You are so close to having your blood supply telekinetically cut off...” Jean said, her voice suddenly icy. Scott laughed softly, pulling her up face to face with him.

“Ironically, it’s the only thing that really explains what I feel.” Scott said, the amusement fading, replaced with the earnest seriousness which she knew so well.

“Afraid?”

“Afraid of loving someone. Afraid of letting them inside...”

“Afraid of them leaving you. Leaving you alone again.” Scott nodded. Jean brushed his hair back away from his face, leaving it resting against his forehead.

“Well, don’t get any crazy ideas, Mr. Summers. I’m here for the long haul, whether you like it or not.”

“Yes, Ma’m!”

“Oh, shut up and kiss me.” The last of the fear and anxiety had been washed away, only the laughter and love remained between the young couple. Scott acquiesced to Jean’s demand, lips meeting with a lust driven fury. Long minutes passed as they drank deeply of each other, lost in the rhythm of their own heartbeats. Jean nipped at Scott’s tongue, catching him by the hair as he tried to pull back suddenly.

{{Don’t even think it, mister.}} She warned, twining his tongue with her own. Slowly, she turned them around, never breaking the embrace. With one hand, she gently pushed him back to the bed, the backs of his knees hitting the side and forcing him to sit down suddenly. Jean stepped back into the moonlight again, sure that Scott could follow every movement. She drew the hairpin from the mass of scarlet hair, letting it uncoil like a tongue of fire down her back. Shaking it out, Jean allowed herself the luxury of a long stretch, arching like a cat, body painted in silver waves of light. Scott started to rise from the bed, only to be sat back down firmly by a telekinetic shove.

“I said wait.” Jean said, lights dancing in her eyes. She reached back and snapped the clasp of her bra, causing the undergarment to slip forward. It stayed just barely on, held tenaciously by the loosened straps and the intensity of Scott’s stare. Jean looked down at him, smiling at the sudden shock of the reality of the situation hitting him. His eyes met hers for a moment, and Jean gave him her most wicked look as she brought her arms down, brushing the bra down and away. Scott’s mouth went dry, his tongue feeling three times its normal size. The uniforms they wore did not conceal much in the way of physique, and Jean’s new outfit of a short green dress and a deeply cut neckline did much to define her form. Yet, it was only a pale shadow of the vision which stood before him.

Her breasts were high and firm, a slight pinkish blush casting across them from Scott’s gaze. Her body was all gentle curves, with the promise of strength through out. Scott immediately thought of the girl Warren had escorted to dinner a few weeks ago. She had been beautiful, with a body of remarkable proportions, yet, despite the attentions that Bobby and Hank had showered on her, Scott had not felt as caught as the others. Now he understood why. Her body had lacked the lean strength and power of Jean’s. Jean was lush and curved, yet not soft or weak, her body completely under her control. All of these thoughts rushed through Scott’s mind as he gazed on her. With a neat motion, she unsnapped the buttons of her dress, letting it drop to the ground, fabric puddling around her. Long, tanned limbs glowed in the soft light, their movements feline and graceful. Jean approached where Scott sat, hypnotised by her beauty.

 

“Like what you see?” She said, her voice low and sultry as she draped her arms around his neck. Scott found himself lost in the vision of her, red tresses hanging down, outlining her firm breasts and the wine-coloured nipples, taut with arousal. Leaning down over him, Jean tilted her head, their lips meeting. The meeting was no longer an act of love, but a fusion of passions, too deep and wild to be reined in. Scott buried his hands in the masses of red hair, marvelling at the softness of it, drinking deeply of it’s scent. Jean’s hands combed through his own short brown hair, fingers leaving electric traces down his spine. She arched into him, and Scott left her mouth, lips questing further down, leaving a trail of hot kisses along the soft skin of her neck and shoulders. Jean moaned, surrendering to his gentle caresses. She was struck by how different Scott was from the other men she had engaged in this sort of caressing with. They had been urgent, rough, and clumsy, yet Scott was slow, his hands and mouth moving with languid grace over her body.

Everywhere his fingers lightly skimmed felt hot, lines of fire travelling her form. The tip of his index finger brushed her nipple and she bit back a gasp, amazed to find herself so sensitive to his touch. Gently he eased her back on the bed with him, still tracing her form gently with his hands. Jean rode on the sensations running through her as Scott nuzzled between her breasts, the warmth of his breath on her skin. One hand came up to cup her left breast, moulding the shape around it. Scott slipped his hand over it, the nipple rubbing erect against the rougher skin of his palm. Leaning over, he took the nub in his mouth, laving it with his tongue, causing Jean to cry out. Thrusting forward, she arched more into his caress, her body hungry with desire.

Scott worked at the nipple, taking the other breast in his hand and switching his attentions. He was heady with the perfume of her skin, and the silken breast at his lips. Jean’s hips bucked forward, meeting with his own, the contact electric for both of them. Jean was skimming the edge of her orgasm, the physical and mental stimulation attacking her senses. She could feel the slight tremors in Scott’s hands as he worked at the aroused breasts, his whole body tense and rigid. Too fast they were approaching an edge, too soon for what Jean had in mind. Cupping Scott’s chin with her hand, she lifted his face from her chest, panting softly.

“Hey lover. I think I’m getting all the attention here.”

“I don’t mind at all.”

“Didn’t think so.” Jean leaned forward, planning to draw Scott up face to face with her. However, Scott had other ideas. Jean was just bending forward when Scott’s hand, seemingly innocently brushed against her flimsily covered sex. She jerked back like she had grabbed a live wire. One thumb stoked the length of her, and she surrendered to the wave of emotions, fingers clutching the sheets beside her in a death grip. Scott slid further down the length of her body, planting soft kisses as he went, each touch making her shudder. It was a light climax, the tensions of her body releasing, her mind clear and hungry for more.

She couldn’t do anything but gasp as Scott dipped between her legs, as they parted to offer more of her to his touch. Scott ran his face along the inside of her thigh, the stubble of his jaw erotic and foreign to the soft skin. Both hands ran the length of her legs, easing down the soaked fabric of her underwear. Jean moaned and twisted slightly as Scott planted a kiss at the point of her mount, nose buried in the kinky dark red hair which framed her sex. He inhaled deeply, her musk strong in his nostrils. For a brief moment he hesitated, thoughts of a potential betrayal of the trust of Xavier and his teammates running through his mind. Was he abusing his position of leadership in some way? Had he influenced Jean somehow against her will. A small voice inside him whispered treacherously in his ear that the only reason she wanted him like this was because she felt somehow obligated to it.

{{That’s enough of that nonsense.}} Jean’s voice rang clear in his mind, a touch of angry impatience and concern mixing in her thoughts. Her slim hands grasped either side of his head and forced it down to the core of her. She was been able to regain the mind link for a brief moment, and Scott was suffused with the sheer joy and love in their coupling. His anxieties disappeared, washed away by the strength of her feelings, replaced with the same wordless joy she felt. Smiling, Scott dipped down, amazed to be the object of this astonishing creature’s attentions. That made the loss of the mind link unimportant as he buried himself deeply in her scent.

Jean gasped again as Scott’s tongue made it’s first pass, laving the outer lips of her exposed vagina. She felt the pressure building in her loins, waves of pleasure coming from the core of her as she opened under his ministrations. Scott worked slowly, his mouth feeding the heat growing within her. As the rough tongue made it’s movements over her clitoris, Jean shuddered violently, trying to bury herself in the sensations. Scott moved slowly, splitting his attentions equally amongst the lips and the erect nub of the clitoris, a combination of slow and quick pleasure which drove Jean to a height she had never experienced. Gasping, her hands left Scott’s head, coming to rest at the bars of his headboard. Grabbing them with all of her strength. She thrust up further into Scott’s attentions. He quickly obliged, bearing down on the point of heat between her legs, tongue and mouth worrying the core of her. With a cry, she surrendered to the full impact of her orgasm. While the last had been a light one, just skimming the surface, this one tore through her, body bucking and shuddering with the force of her reaction.

“Dear... God...” She said panting as Scott lifted his head from between her thighs. “Where did you learn how to do that?”

“Uh...” Scott turned red, mumbling something.

“I didn’t quite hear that.”

“Well, Warren was talking about a date of his and was,... well, discussing what they had done.” Scott had the same colour as a ripe tomato, the blush creeping into his scalp.

“And of course you listened intently.” Jean said, her tone light.

“You never know when these things could be vital.” Scott shared her smile.

“Yes. Can you imagine the kind of damage Magneto could do with the secret knowledge of cunnilingus?” Jean deadpanned, fighting back the hysterical urge to giggle.

“You’re not planning to join him, are you?”

“Not a chance. I’d end up with a name like Dyna-Babe and an even shorter skirt!”

“That’s a bad thing?”

“Scott! Shame on you.” Jean said, finally succumbing to an awful attack of the giggles. Scott smiled, coming up the length of the bed to kiss her. They held the embrace for a long moment, taking strength from each other.

“Well, I certainly have no inclination to stop here...” Whispered Jean, her hand tracing down Scott’s chest to his belt. With a deft motion, she had the buckle loose and slid the entire length of the belt off and into a corner of the room. Scott lifted his hips, helping her slide the pants past his hips and to the floor. She ran her hands along the smooth hard lines of his legs, smiling as the muscles clenched and relaxed under her touch. The same warmth she had felt earlier flowed up from him, exciting her, wanting him more for it. What was it about the intense, quiet man which touched her? Why not the more dashing and charismatic Warren, with his gallant manners and cosmopolitan ways. Even when he was with Candy tonight, Jean could feel his eyes on her, still desiring her deeply. But it was not Warren who touched her, not as anything but a true friend.

Jean bent forward and placed a kiss on Scott’s midsection, drinking in his warmth and strength. She reached out with her telekinetic powers, slipping tendrils under the edge of his shorts and dragging them off, not wanting to straighten up from her position. Jean began to edge downwards, lips kissing lightly along his abdomen, hair brushing along his body as she moved. He twitched as she ran a hand down his length, marvelling at the contrast between the softness of the skin and the rigidity of his member. She ran her fingers through the thatch of brown curly hair and lightly cupped him, Scott groaning and twisting under her touch. An evil smile grew on her face, born of daring and passion as she ran her tongue catlike along the underside of his shaft, a shocked gasp issuing from Scott. Ignoring the weak protests of her lover, Jean dipped back down, fingers caressing him as she took him in her mouth. She was on instinct now, no idea of actual technique or rhythm other then the blood pounding in her veins and the heat which suffused her. Scott arched, groaning and writhing under her actions, pleasure sweeping through him like a tidal wave, untamable and irresistible.

Jean took him in deeply, fighting back her gag reflex, wanting to consume him totally. She drew back, teeth lightly scrapping against the sensitive skin, eliciting another moan from her lover, this one lower and more urgent. She could feel his raising climax in her body, in his actions, and in their minds. Building against the wall he had inside him, swelling dangerously in the raging emotions. Jean pulled back, striking out with a cat-like tongue to run along the head of his erection, enjoying the burning skin. She still held him lightly, looking up at him across the length of his body.

“Happy, lover?”

“You could say that...”

“I just did.”

“Yes, in every possible way.”

“In every way?” She said, enunciating the second word carefully. Scott smiled down at her, and she skimmed her way up his body to lay atop him, face to face. Scott didn’t say a word, kissing her deeply, hands buried in her masses of hair. Jean slipped a hand down and grasped him, positioning herself over him. Slowly, she eased back down on to him, taking him within her at her pace. The first touch was electric, the first second was explosive. Scott moaned, head back and the lines of his neck taut. Jean placed both hands on his chest, finally reaching his full length. She sat there for a long moment, adjusting to the unfamiliar sensation of fullness, trying to sort out the sensations flooding into her brain. Then, slowly and tentatively, she began to move. Scott was overwhelmed, arching into the clinging warmth, matching the developing rhythm. Their eyes met, bodies already moving within uncommon familiarity to the other. Jean’s red hair formed a curtain in front of Scott, her breath coming faster as her body sped to match her need. Scott could feel her need, her desire, her want rushing through her. He grasped her waist, both hands spread on her sides, directing her movements with his own, driving faster and harder. Both were gasping, moaning, overloaded by the stimulation of each other.

With surprising skill, Scott flipped Jean over, rolling her unto her back without losing their connection. Propped on his arms over her, he kissed her deeply, feeling the heat on her lips. Jean crushed her mouth to his, tasting the sweat on his lips, the fire in his mind. Scott began slowly, coasting on her desire, building the fire within them. He drew back his full length before easing back, a shudder running the length of Jean’s body. The flush had travelled the length of her pale skin, pinking the white expanse of her stomach and breasts. Scott increased the speed, Jean travelling up with him. She was not passive, legs locked behind his, urging him to her needs, arms straining against his, her strength both fuelling and fighting his. Together, they drove higher and higher, seeking their mutual peak. Panting now, minds and bodies attuned solely on each other and the imminent peaking of their combined lust and desire. Jean thrust forward harder, more urgent now.

“Scott... oh God, Scott. I can’t.... hold...” Jean gasped, nails leaving red traces down Scott’s back, blood seeping lightly from some of them. Scott didn’t answer, completely overwhelmed, responding to Jean’s unvoiced need unconsciously. The tempo increased further, both insensible to the outside world at this point.

Jean was first to reach her climax, throwing back her head and crying out, racked by wave after wave of pleasure and pain and fulfilment and the thousands of undescribable feelings which were the nature of the orgasm. She crested, hands dug into Scott’s back and legs wrapped tight about him in sweet agony. The sudden tensing of Jean, the fleeting brush of her telepathic response to the orgasm drove Scott over the edge, control breaking as he climaxed, flooding into his love. He shuddered as the orgasm raged in him, Jean crying out as she felt his climax. Her body went limp under him, and Scott was grateful as he collapsed beside her. She rolled to face him, hand trembling as she reached up to touch his face.

“Scott, I love you so much.” Scott said nothing, knowing that no words could describe his emotions at that moment. He kissed her hand gently, and pulled her to him, embracing her, limbs tangling. She curled into his arms, mind awash with the emotions which poured out of him in a rare moment of openness. Jean pressed herself to his chest, needing to be close to him, connected with him. Scott put his arms around her, and dragged his thin blanket over them to protect against the night’s chill. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, whispering softly as he did so.

“Good night, my love... my love.”

***

“SCOTTY!!” Warren yelled from the stairs, wavering slightly. Hank stood supporting Bobby as they reeled in the foyer of the school. They had split an excellent bottle of champagne after leaving the restaurant, and after dropping off the girls had shared a few more birthday drinks with Bobby at one of the more exclusive clubs in Manhattan. It was exclusive enough to allow them not to worry about Bobby’s identification, the way paved by Warren money. The last bottle of wine in the limo home had topped the evening, Warren muttering about a late night brandy as they came in the door. The technical term for their condition was completely smashed, and they were living up to it.

“You know Scott,” Said Bobby as Warren called a second time. “Probably had a glass of warm milk and went to bed. Gotta be the boss, you know. Magneto could attack really early.” Both Warren and Bobby laughed. Hank shock his head and bounded up the stairs.

“I shall endeavour to add Scott and Jean to our party, post haste. In the den, Warren?”

“Right. See you in a minute.” Warren draped an arm over Bobby’s shoulders. “The key about brandy is that it is a whole experience, not just a drink...” He was saying as they staggered off. Hank wandered down the hall to the wing, less drunk then the other due to his size. Still, he was enjoying himself immensely, and musing about Vera when he reached Jean’s door. Knocking lightly, the door swung open. Peeking in carefully, he found the room empty, the bed still made.

“Apparently our dear Miss Grey had other plans tonight.” Hank muttered, turning around and trotting to Scott’s room, no doubt in his mind that Scott would be in bed. He stopped before it and was about to knock when he noticed the shoes in front of the door. Item: One pair of brown loafers belonging to Scott Summers, he noted. Item: One pair of green pumps, and unless their fearless leader was more adept at keeping secrets then he thought, belonging to the lovely Jean Grey. Two and two rapidly come together in Hank’s mind.

“Oh my stars and garters...” He whispered, a huge smile covering his face. He shook his head and placed Jean’s shoes back in her room on the bed. Then he loped back down stairs in time to see Bobby choke on a mouthful of brandy.

“You have to sip it.”

“Oh gross, I think I got it up my nose.”

“No class, Bobby. Hank, where’s the others?”

“Uh, Scott said he and Jean were going to... check on a Cerebro reading nearby. Left a note for me.” Hank bluffed, covering by taking a sip of the fiery liquor. Warren laughed.

“Man, Scott is the most! He has a beautiful woman alone in the house and all he can think of is his duty.” Warren said, aping Scott’s tones when he said ‘duty’.

“Oh, I think Scott is aptly preforming his duties with Miss Grey.” Hank said from the depths of his glass.

“You know. I saw Jean give Scott a bit of a look tonight. She might, god knows why, actually have something for him. If Scott was at all perceptive like me, he might get somewhere with Jean.” Hank clasped a big hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“You know Warren, you could be right. Scott’s lucky to have you here to advise him. Maybe you should suggest it to him in the morning.” Hank said, grinning expansively. “Pleasant dreams all!” He said, laughing as he left for bed.

FIN


End file.
